1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a clip which easily and securely mounts a heat sink in a retention module.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core administrator of electrical signals in most contemporary personal computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by CPUs has increased commensurately. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A clip is frequently used to firmly attach the heat sink to the CPU, thus achieving greater efficiency of heat dissipation.
A conventional clip for fastening a heat sink to a CPU is found in Taiwan Patent Application No. 89216225. The clip is formed from a single plate, and has a generally M-shaped profile. The clip defines opposite slots engagingly receiving ears of a socket, and thereby attaches the heat sink to an upper surface of the CPU. However, modern heat sinks are frequently very large. A single clip received in a middle of the heat sink may not be strong enough to securely fasten the heat sink on the surface of the CPU. The heat sink is liable to be displaced relative to the upper surface of the CPU when the assembly is subjected to vibration or shock during use.
Another kind of clip has been devised to overcome the above-described problems. As shown in Taiwan Application Patent No. 90208825, the clip includes a pressing portion, a pair of operating portions, and a pair of mounting portions. The operating portions are used to connect the mounting portions on the pressing portion. The mounting portions each comprise a pair of spaced hooks that cooperate with the retention module to mount the heat sink in the retention module. Unfortunately, such structure is too complex, and is inconvenient for mass production, assembly and transportation. Additionally, when one end of each mounting portion is mounted on the pressing portion, the opposite end of the mounting portion is liable to rise. This causes inconvenience when mounting the heat sink on the CPU.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly including a clip which can conveniently mount a heat sink to an electronic package such as a CPU.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip which securely mounts a heat sink in a retention module.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a heat sink assembly of the present invention includes a clip, a heat sink, and a retention module. The clip has two main bodies and a beam portion. The beam portion includes a top plate, a side plate, and a connecting plate interconnecting the top and side plates. A pair of through slots is defined in opposite ends respectively of a vertical portion of the connecting plate. A pair of mounting slots is defined in opposite ends respectively of the top plate, corresponding to the through slots. Each main body includes a first leg, a central pressing portion, and a connecting portion. The connecting portion passes through a corresponding through slot of the connecting plate, and is snappingly received in a corresponding mounting slot of the connecting plate. A pair of recessed portions is defined at opposite sides of the heat sink. The pressing portions of the main bodies of the clip are for pressing on the recessed portions. The retention module engagingly receives the first legs of the main bodies and second legs of the beam portion. Thus the clip in cooperation with the retention module can securely mount the heat sink on an electronic package.